Unexpected Turns
by JZA
Summary: Our lives don't always turn out to be the way we used to imagine them when we were kids.  How is Hinata's life going to turn out?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello, this is the first story I've ever wrote so please be kind. I started writing it because of a dream I had and I really hope to complete it. This is just the prologue, I'll upload the next chapter when I'm finished typing it. Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

><p>"It's funny how life sometimes turns out to be. When you end up being in love with someone you would have never thought. Life doesn't always follows our hopes and plans. But who knows, maybe the unexpected turns it takes can lead us to something unique. Even if were blinded by admiration for one person during our youth, the time will come when we will be forced to face the truth."<p>

That's what the black-haired woman was thinking while sitting under the cool shade of an old tree. A little far from her, two children were playing, they were chasing each other. The one was a short blonde boy with big blue eyes that could melt away your worries once they looked at you. The other was a girl, about the same age as the boy, probably a bit older. She had short and messy raven-black hair and her black eyes had an angry look because the little boy was too fast for her to catch. In the woman's lap was sleeping a baby-girl, its little hands holding a lock of the woman's long hair.

It was a peaceful hour, early in the afternoon, and the kids were happily taking advantage of the unusually warm weather. Closing her eyes in contentment, the woman thought about how the sight of the happy kids could always make her husband smile happily too. He would watch them play and shout, occasionally telling them to be careful and then he would look back to his wife with a smile on his face, reaching for her hand and kissing it softly.

Oh, the weather was so warm, this shady spot under the tree so comfortable. The humming tune of a song, coming from somewhere further back and the low buzz of the bees were so soothing. She would close her eyes only for five minutes… not for long… just… five minutes… Zzzzzzzzz…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here's the 1st chapter. I changed a little bit the original story though: Naruto's parents are still alive and the whole Uchiha slaughtering didn't happen. I hope you'll like it so... write a review to express your thoughts :)

* * *

><p>«…ata!»<p>

She could hear a voice calling her.

"Go away, please", she thought. "Let me sleep just five more minutes"

«…nata!»

The voice was persistent and was ruining her sleep.

«Hinata! If you don't come out of the bed this instant, you'll miss the ceremony!»

Oh no, the ceremony! With these words, Hinata stormed out of the bed but bumped into her father who has been calling her for, not two or five, but fifteen whole minutes! Hinata felt her heart accelarating its beats as she opened her mouth to explain herself to the man before her.

«I'm s-so s-sorry father!», the little girl sputtered, «I-I stayed awake t-till late l-last night b-because I-I was training at th-the dojo.»

Hiashi looked at his oldest daughter, his stern look slowly fadind.

«You are a shinobi now, you should become more responsible. Go get ready and do not be late again.»

Finishing his words, the man turned and left with steady steps, leaving a 12-year-old Hinata staring at the empty spot he was standing five seconds ago. With quick movements, Hinata put her clothes on, combed her short hair, ate her breakfast and was ready to leave in only ten minutes after her father had awakened her. Standing in front of the gate of the Hyūga compound, she turned to face her father and her little sister.

«Do not disappoint me young lady. Whichever team you will be signed to, you will do your best to honor the name of our family as well as the village of Konoha. You will respect your sensei and work together with your teamates as one. Is that clear?»

«Yes f-father», Hinata answered.

«Since Lord Hokage is going to be present, I will have to be too, as the head of the Hyūga clan» her father continued.

«You can go now. Keep your head high, for you are the heir of one of the most powerful clans in the whole Fire Country.»

Hinata was walking towards the Ninja Academy, thinking about the words of her father. "How can I be the heir when I'm weaker than my little sister? If only I wasn't so shy, then I could behave like a true heir, like Itachi-san, the heir of the mighty Uchiha clan."

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the young blond boy who was walking towards the Academy, accompanied by his mother, a red haired kunoichi.

«Now I'm officially a shinobi!» the boy was shouting. «Becoming a Hokage is just a piece of cake now! After seeing my accomplishments, I bet father will be forced to give me his title!»

«Hold on a minute hot-shot!» his mother cut him. «You haven't even completed a single D ranked mission yet and you're dreaming of becoming Hokage so fast?»

The huge grin on the boy's face ad been replaced with a pout the moment he heard that.

«Giving his seat to a baby like you, I don't think your dad would approve that!» she joked.

«Oh yeah? Well, just wait and see! I'll become the greatest Hokage of all times» he cried frustrated.

His mother laughed at this passionate statement and mussed her son's hair. Hinata smiled and called out to them.

«Good morning, Kushina-san, Naruto-kun!»

The said people stopped and happily greeted the girl too.

«Hina-chan, good morning! I was expecting to see you at the Academy and not in the road. It's rare for you to be late!», Kushina said. Hinata blushed and smiled shyly to Naruto who had hugged her instead of telling her a plain "Good Morning".

«W-well, I kind of s-stayed awake till late l-last night. I-I awakened an hour ago! I-I was so worried th-that I would miss the ce-ceremony».

Kushina smiled and said «Well, you're here now so don't worry. I'm sure Iruka-sensei won't be mad!»

She winked at the little girl and told both of the kids: «Well, let's see who's gonna get there faster!»

With that she began running towards the Academy, leaving Naruto running after her screaming «THAT'S NOT FAIR!»

Hinata admired Kushina-san and believed that she would be great friends with her mother, if the second was alive. Hinata entered the Academy's grounds running, spotting Naruto, who was panting, and his mother, who was reassuring him that the next time he would be the one to win.

Outside of the Academy's main building were parents with their kids, teachers and other shinobi like the heads of Konoha's important families, the elders, ANBU guards and the Fourth Hokage himself. Hinata spotted a lot of her classmates in the crowd like Ino and Sakura, who were fighting again, and Shikamaru, who was yawning while trying to seem interested in what his parents were talking about.

Minato smiled at his wife and son and focused once again on the conversation he had with the head of the Uchiha family, Fugaku Uchiha, as well as the elders, the counselors of the Hokage and the previous Hokage, the Third.

The ceremony was about to start and Hinata headed with Naruto to their seats. She couldn't see her father anywhere. With sad eyes, she focused her gaze on her neatly folded on her lap hands. "He'll come, he said he had to be present". Trying to reassure herself, Hinata didn't notice the pinked haired girl who sat to the seat next to hers.

«Hello Hinata-chan!»

Startled by the sudden appearance of her classmate, Hinata jumped on her seat.

«Sakura-san! Y-you scared m-me !»

«Haha, it's because you were spacing out! Anyway, have you seen Sasuke-kun? He looks so cute today! Do you think he'll notice I'm wearing a new outfit?»

Hinata was about to answer but the loud voice of Iruka-sensei covered everyone else's.

«Please everyone, take your seat, we are about to begin!»

Everyone sat down after a while, leaving many conversations unfinished, and waited for the ceremony to begin. Iruka-sensei spoke once more:

«Firstly, I would like to thank all of you who, despite your tight schedules, you still found time to attend this ceremony. As you all know, we have gathered here today for the graduation of this year's genins. The children have already taken their headbands, with the Konoha symbol carved on them, and today they will be assorted to teams, each team with its own Jōnin in charge. But first, we will be honored to hear our village's leader, our dear Hokage-sama's words regarding this special day.»

Everyone applauded as Minato stood up and walked steadily, taking his place at the top of the wide stairs, in front of everyone, so that he could be clearly heard and seen.

«My dear villagers, shinobi and not, older and younger, today we will be present in one of the most important moments of a shinobi's life: the moment one is assigned to a team. Even if shinobi are known as cold-hearted human beings, with nothing more important to them than the completition of their missions, the truth is that without working along with others, one has no chance of becoming better. And by saying better I mean understanding the reason why is a shinobi fighting, who is he trying to protect. By assigning the little genins into teams, our goal is to help them grow physically and emotionally, so that they can protect with every ounce of their strength their friends, their family, their village, their country.»

He turned to the kids, who were listening with wide eyes, and continued.

«Being in a team, is not easy. Sometimes, it may even seem as the hardest thing in the world. You have to obey your sensei and pay close attention to what he's saying in order not to risk innocent lives. Putting your ego aside and thinking about the sake of multiple persons is hard but essential. For we exist to protect and not to kill. Young genins, you must learn to take responsibilities and make quick decision in order to protect the King. Each one by himself will understand, when the time comes, who that King is. But for now, let's continue with our ceremony!»


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Soooo, new chapter is here! I really don't know when the time skip will accur... I'll just continue writing till the perfect timing to make it happen comes. I suppose there are gonna be quite some chapters featuring the little kids... Things are gonna get serious after! I hope you'll bare with me till the end! :) R&R plz!

* * *

><p>The Hokage had spoken to the hearts of everyone and, even though the adults had heard these words before, by the previous Hokage, they never ceased to be moved. Hinata had been captivaded by what she had heard and promised herself that she would become stronger in order to protect all that was dear to her.<p>

_"I promise, I'll make my father and my whole clan proud of me!"_

Iruka-sensei had started calling the names of the kids that were going to form the squads and all the parents were waiting eagerly for the turn of their child to come. Well, maybe not all the parents were like that. Hinata was looking aroung and finally noticed her father sitting next to Fugaku Uchiha, probably talking about business.

One could say that Hinata was relieved to have finally found him, but the disappointement was steadily rising within her. Why wasn't he paying more attention? Why wouldn't he give her at least one look? Was she such a huge let-down? For a moment, Hinata had thought he wouldn't come, but now she realised that there wasn't a big difference between him sitting and ignoring her and not being there at all. Hinata felt her eyes stinging with tears that were threatening to fall.

_"I must not cry…I must prove myself worthy of his praise…"_

Hinata blinked twice to dissolve her tears, rised her head, just like her father had told her to do, and sat quietly, waiting for her turn.

«Team 7» Minato-san stated, «Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.»

]The three kids stood up and walked to where the Hokage was standing. Sasuke was as apathetic as always, Sakura was excited that she was in the same team with her crush, Sasuke, and Naruto was excited that he was with Sakura. He took a glance at his male teamate, a not-so-pleased expression on his face, but before he could insult him under his breath, his father gave him a warning look and called the name of the Jōnin-in-charge: «Hatake Kakashi».

The masked shinobi hid his dirty little book inside his jacket's pocket before going to stand right next to his new team. «Let's work together, ne?» he said while smiling sweetly, hiding the fact that he was one of the most strict Jōnin of Konoha, if not the strictest.

«Hn…» Sasuke answered, not bothering to spare a look for that ninja. He was an Uchiha after all, far more superior to almost everyone. Almost…

«Team 8» the Hokage called after the previous team which was now seated, accompanied by their new sensei. «Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino».

Hinata has finally been called. She stood up and made her way to the right side of the Hokage, along with her new teamates, waiting for her new sensei to be called. She smiled shyly at the two boys and Shino nodded at her, then turned his attention to the crowd.

«Hey Hina-chan», Kiba whispered to her, «now that we're in the same team, I'll make sure you stop being so shy!» He winked at her and Hinata's face turned bright red.

«I-I'm not s-sure I-if that's th-the purpose o-of us being i-in th-the same t-team!»

Akamaru moved his tail happily and Kiba just chucled, saying nothing.

«Jōnin-in-charge: Yuhi Kurenai». The young kunoichi stood up and crossed the distance with firm steps, taking her place next to the kids.

«I'll take good care of you!» she said, trying to encourage the young Genin.

Hinata noticed her father looking at her new sensei, with critisising eyes and a frown fixed on his face. _"I wonder why…"_ Hinata thought, wondering if it would be a good idea to ask her father about it. But her thoughts were interupted as they were motioned to sit down. Hinata's attention was now focused on the rest of the teams that were being called. After a while, the Hokage's voice was heard once again.

«Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji».

The three kids took their place next to the Hokage, Shikamaru being the last since he was feeling far too bored to walk faster. Ino was practically radiating annoyance thinking

_"That crybaby is in the same team with Sasuke-kun! That's so not fair, I should be at her place. I'm so much more worth of being beside Sasuke-kun than her!" _

She continued having happy thoughts like that while Choji was eager to return to his seat, where another bag of potato chips was waiting to be eaten. Shikamaru was lazily staring at the crowd in front of him, knowing that if he dared to turn his gaze to the clouds, up in the sky, like he wanted to do throughout the whole ceremony, his mother would scold him for not paying the proper attention.

_"What a pain… Why do we have to attend this ceremony… They could just announce us the teams at class…Whew! How bothersome…"_

«Jōnin-in-charge: Sarutobi Asuma».

The man stood up, receiving an encouraging smile from Kurenai. As he took his place next to his new team, he glanced at the kids and knew instantly that it was going to be difficult to make them work together as one. He sighed and glanced at his father, the Third Hokage.

_"How was the old man coping with all this pressure? I guess I'll have to get serious now…" _He smiled at this thought and went to sit down, along with his new team.

The ceremony continued for a little longer, leaving some kids happy and others disappointed with the results of it. Well, we can't have everything and these feelings were present at quite some teams. One of them was Team 7. While Naruto was extremely happy with being in the same team with Sakura, he couldn't feel the same way for Sasuke. He was thinking that this cocky bastard shouldn't even be breathing the same air with the great Naruto-sama! He could go and brood somewhere else, for all he cared.

Sakura was in a state of ecstasy. She could talk to her dear Sasuke-kun every day. She could touch him and try to make him love her. She was determind that she would take his first kiss. Never mind that he wouldn't even turn to look at her, that he had a constantly annoyed expression when she was calling his name sweetly. Sakura wouldn't think that what she wanted was imposible to have. She just didn't allow herself negative thoughts like that. But deep inside her, she could feel that Sasuke's heart was beyond her despite this fact, she was oblivious of Naruto's affection. The poor kid… He was always smiling and was kind to her, offering to help her but she was mean at him, punching him and thinking of him as an annoyance. She had eyes only for Sasuke, the heartthrob of the class.

On the other side, Sasuke believed that all these expressions of affection meant for him, practised by the majority of the girls of his class, were nonsense, meaningless actions of stupid kids who weren't aware of the real world. But him, as an offspring of the Uchiha clan, had to be serious and not pay attention to them. He was superior, he couldn't waste his time with their childish foolishness . If he had to consider the option of choosing a girl when he would be older, she would definitely be from an equally strong clan. But it was still very early for this kind of foolish things.

Wasn't it?


End file.
